Nadia Kirov
|profession=*Soviet Army Major, Security Specialist''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix'' |allegiances= }} Nadia Kirov was a Soviet Major in the army of the USSR encountered by Indiana Jones in 1947. Biography In 1947, Major Nadia Kirov was pursuing the Nazi alchemist Matthias Jäger, capturing one of his goons, Dunkelvolk. She also apprehended archaeologist, Dr. Indiana Jones, in Berlin when he found a medieval alchemist's bench which held the Clavicula Solomonis scroll. Despite Dr. Jones being there at the request of her government, Kirov threw him in prison to teach him patience after he complained about the paperwork. Following Jones' escape, Kirov called Marcus Brody posing as Dr. Jones's cousin and was able to locate him. Thus she and her sergeant Misha went after him in Kiev. Once she got there she found Dr. Jones buried in rubble. However, Kirov saw Jones as the perfect Nazi bait to lure Jäger into the open allowed him to return to the American sector where he and Brody learned that the Philosopher's Stone had been scattered into three parts around the world. After month spent collecting the three components, Jones returned to Berlin to find Kirov and her men had bound and gagged Brody. Kirov confronted the archaeologist and confiscated the pieces Jones had found to use them in her plans to find Jäger. As her superiors wanted Jones dead for trespassing and damaging Soviet property, Kirov fired a blank at Jones out of eyeshot of her men and encouraged him to play dead. Outside, she was betrayed by Misha who revealed his allegiance with Dunkelvolk and her men were gunned down. Kirov gave chase on a motorcycle followed them to the train station. Disguised as an civilian woman, Kirov later found Jones in a coffin on board the train to Koblenz. He told her that Jäger was planning to use the artifacts to create a zombie army. She chose not to believe Jones about the pieces' magical properties and the sealed him back inside the coffin. Kirov then snuck into the baggage car to find Misha's bag with the artifacts. However, she was captured by Misha and Dunkelvolk, then taken to Jäger's townhouse to meet with Jäger himself. After she attempted to attack Jäger, she was taken to a tower near a cemetery to become an acolyte for the "Iron Phoenix" where the Nazi dead were to be revived. Kirov was rescued by Jones and the archaeologist managed to stop Jäger and his Nazi zombies by interfering with the Philosopher's Stone. Kirov and Jones fled the tower when it began to collapse. A few days later, Kirov reunited with Jones onboard a train and their relationship grew to become more intimate.Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix Behind the scenes Like most of the characters in Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix, Nadia Kirov was originally created for the shelved LucasArts game of the same name which was adapted for the comic. While Nadia's role in the original Iron Phoenix story was largely the same as the comic, there were differences that didn't make it into the published story. In the game's design document, Kirov had black hair and her backstory was expanded. She was born in Belorussia (modern-day Belarus) around 1915 and wanted to wipe out Nazism as her family was killed by Matthias Jäger's experiments at a concentration camp. During the game's finale in Bolivia, Kirov was drugged by the Nazis and turns on Indy but the archaeologist eventually gives her the antidote and saves Kirov from the destruction of the tower in which the ceremony was conducted.Iron Phoenix Design Doc. at Aric's World Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references Kirov, Nadia Kirov, Nadia Category:Majors Kirov, Nadia Category:Soviets